


Green And Yellow

by ProfessorFlimflam



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Final Countdown, Episode: s19e07 The Kill List, F/F, Jealousy, M/M, Missing Scene, countdown: jealousy, cowardice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFlimflam/pseuds/ProfessorFlimflam
Summary: Jason puts all the pieces together, with a little help from Fletch, and they hatch a plan to bring the jealous coward Bernie Wolfe back home to Serena for good.A missing scene from Ep 19x07, The Kill List.Contains traces of Holby Husbands :-)
Relationships: Raf Di Lucca/Adrian "Fletch" Fletcher, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66
Collections: The Final Countdown





	Green And Yellow

“Mr Fletcher? Mr Fletcher!”

Fletch looked up sharply at Jason’s urgent tone, only to see the young man waving frantically at him and grinning happily.

“Alright, son, dial it down a bit, eh? What’s up? And I’ve told you a million times, just call me Fletch like everyone else does.”

Jason was too excited to correct Fletch on his obvious inaccuracies.

“I’ve worked it all out - about Auntie Serena and Dr Bernie! I understand everything now!”

Fletch scratched his head. He couldn’t deny that the behaviour the co-leads (if they were still that) had been displaying today was odd, to say the least.

“Alright, alright - let’s go and find somewhere a bit quieter, tell me all about it.”

He managed to get Jason to sit down in the staff room while he made them both a cup of tea, but Jason could hardly contain himself, and he sat on the very edge of his chair, hands clasped between his knees.

“Auntie Serena said she’d forgotten that Dr Bernie was coming back today, you see, so I thought she didn’t mind that she’d been away. So I told Dr Bernie, and I said that Auntie Serena had been seeing Robbie again, because I didn’t want her to worry that Auntie Serena was upset with her. Only I think perhaps it made things worse, because after that they were really weird with each other.”

“They’ve been weird alright,” Fletch conceded. “Milk and sugar?”

“Just milk, please. Anyway, Auntie Serena was trying to be nice to her, and asking her to do all the fun operations, though that doesn’t sound like much fun to me, but Bernie was all angry and sort of shut away inside herself.”

“Oh, so you mean the rumours are true, then? I did wonder. So Bernie’s been plagued by the green eyed monster, eh? Can’t say I blame her, though what Serena was thinking of getting back together with that flat footed copper I _don’t_ know.” Jason was looking at him in consternation, and he clarified. “Oh, no, no, mate - green eyed monster just means that someone’s jealous, that’s all.”

“Oh, I see. Yes, I think that’s what it is. And Auntie Serena’s been trying to tell her that she doesn’t love Robbie, but I think she’s still a bit cross that Bernie ran away to Kiev.”

“Ran away? That’s putting it a bit strongly, isn’t it? Way I heard it, Hanssen offered her the secondment and she took it, though I know Ms Campbell wasn’t best pleased.”

Jason shook his head firmly. “No - she definitely ran away. Did you know that they kissed each other when you were hurt? I suppose you wouldn’t do. But that’s what that horrible rhyme was all about, that they kissed, and then when Auntie Serena asked her not to go to Kiev because she loved her, Bernie got scared and ran away.”

Fletch whistled. “Blimey, you think you know someone, eh? Bernie a yellowbelly and Serena a - well, whatever she calls herself now. She tell you all this, did she, your auntie?”

“Some of it,” Jason said. “I asked her if she kissed girls now, and she said it was more complicated than that - and I can see now that love _is_ very complicated.”

“You got that right, pal.” Fletch scratched the back of his neck and glanced through the widow in the door, where he could just see Raf as he did his rounds. “So, where have they got to, then, our two favourite lovebirds? Have they sorted it all out now?”

Jason stood up, unable to contain his agitation any longer, and he paced anxiously up and down the staff room.

“No! They haven’t, not at all! And I just heard Bernie tell Mr Hanssen that she was going to leave and it’s all my fault!”

“How’s it your fault? Don’t be daft!”

“Because I told Bernie that Auntie Serena had forgotten all about her, but I can see now that she hadn’t, and that’s why she’s wearing that horrible blouse today! And Bernie pretended she didn’t care, but I found this in the bin afterwards - look!” And he thrust what looked like a bedraggled cheerleader’s pompom at his colleague.

After prodding cautiously at the mess of ribbon and tape, Fletch ascertained that it was a poorly wrapped bottle - and what could it be other than shiraz, he thought - and almost certainly a gift that Bernie had brought back for Serena, perhaps as a peace offering. She must have dumped it after Jason inadvertently crushed her hopes.

“I don’t know, mate, what are we going to do with them, eh? Sometimes you just want to knock people’s heads together, or just lock ’em both in a room until they see sense. I don’t know what - oh! Now hang on a minute.”

For Jason’s eyes had lit up, and he clearly had a plan.

***

“How are they getting on - can you see anything round there?” Fletch was clutching his “Tell her” sign, crumpled now in his sweaty fist. God, he hoped they’d done the right thing!

“I can’t see anything,” Jason complained, “Bernie’s just shut the blinds!”

With a sign of relief, Fletch relaxed.

“Take it from me, mate, that’s a good sign. A very, very good sign.”

But Jason wasn’t listening. “Auntie Serena?” He said querulously, “I can’t find the key!”

And Adrian Fletcher laughed until he could hardly breathe. 

“You alright, Fletch? I think I’d better give you the once over!” a concerned voice said, as a warm hand rubbed between his shoulder blades. Fletch looked up and grinned, and didn’t say a word as Raf took him by that same hand and led him off to keep his promise.

“Auntie Serena was right,” Jason mused. “It really is _very_ complicated.”


End file.
